Constellations
by Cerberus
Summary: Wow O.o I promised myslef that I wouldn't read/write Harry potter fanfiction just because I know I would ship some things that I don't want to think of... and here I am, ah well. This is my first Harry Potter Fan fic and there is no romance AT ALL, but th


*sniff* this is my way of dealing with character death... of course I had to proclaim while in the middle of the book that Sirius was my favorite character (He always was kind of taking the lead since the third book ^^) he had to go and have a nice death on me. Instantly I called up Jenn and said it was her fault because her favorite character wasn't dying and that since the job wasn't being filled by her favorite character the world of physics had to pick of mine *grumble* damn physics, always screwing me over.  
  
Disclaimer: Wow... I've been doing originals for such a long time that I've been getting used to not having to write these... I wish I did own these books actually... they are really good and seem to be raking in the money for J.K Rowling, but sadly enough I do not own them, I do own a copy of them, but I don't own the copyrights and such which lawyers tend to look at... pesky things those -.-;  
  
Constellations  
  
June 29th 03  
  
He looked up slowly which caused his long dark hair to obstruct his view then fall around his shoulders. The stars that were placed haphazardly in the black sky above, shining onto the grounds of Hogwarts school, shadows jumped from pieces of grass that looked as thought they were shards of glass. Sirius gazed at the flecks of light without thinking too deeply of them. He knew if he did that empty feeling would return, that empty feeling that arose whenever he thought of how the universe works and how insignificant the whole war-to-be was. That war, insignificant but so important, would he lose more friends? Would it all be in vain? Would Voldemort win?  
  
"It's not the safest place to be right now Padfoot" The supposed criminal looked behind him and saw Remus Lupin walk slowly through the short glass like strips of green. He wore an expression of concern and disapproving, making his aging face wrinkle around his eyes.  
  
"The Dementors are gone, I checked" He replied half heartedly, looking quickly away from the sky and busied himself with plucking at the grass around him. "I thought you had gone as well" His face still held the worn-out expression that seemed permanent after escaping Azkaban.  
  
"Well, I knew you'd be back, and I knew you shouldn't be back. I'm just looking out for an old friend" Remus sat beside his friend and looked up at the stars that Sirius was now avoiding.   
  
A brief silence fell as the two lasting friends sat in the light of the stars. The last two. James, gone. Peter, as good as gone.   
  
"You know, there's a star named Sirius" Remus kept his gaze firmly on the stars above, seeming to search for something that he could never find. "Its a part of the constellation Canis Major which means 'the greater dog'" He set his sights on the constellation in topic.  
  
"I never knew you excelled in Astrology" Sirius gave a short laugh. He glanced back up at the stars as if he had lost a bet and set to searching for the star he was named after. "I guess I'm the brightest star there?"  
  
"You haven't forgotten everything that you learned I see" Lupin smiled and half jokingly pointed "There you are" They both stared at the bright blotch in the sky, neither really seeing it and both realizing what was to come in the next few years.  
  
"What if one of us died?" Sirius asked suddenly, darkening the mood dramatically.  
  
"What?" Remus was taken aback by the question  
  
"You know, what would happen to all of us? The group?"  
  
"I... Well... I suppose it would be reduced to one"  
  
"But... the group wouldn't be -- there -- anymore"  
  
"I guess that's just something we have to live with"   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Soft moonlight crept from the window in the boy's dormitory in Hogwarts. Outside, a warm summer breeze graced the land with its presence, nocturnal creatures in the forest that lay in waiting for their prey sniffed at the breeze as it passed. Harry lay awake in his four poster bed, staring wide eyed at the blurry ceiling, worrying about the potions homework that he hadn't done. How easy it would be to just give up trying to pass that class. A rustling of cloth brought Harry's attention to alertness.  
  
"Shhh" A hand covered his mouth and he looked over to see Sirius looking as if he was a student again and had just recently broken 20 rules in the time span of a minute. "I'm not supposed to be here I know" He said quietly from the look that Harry gave him which was a mix between worried and frightened. "Just come with me, I never get to see my Godson" He smiled and dragged Harry out of bed.   
  
Before he knew it Harry was dressed and ready to be dragged through the halls and out the front door's of his school.  
  
"Sirius" He called to his godfather "what are you doing here and where are we going?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"And... why are we here?"  
  
"Look!" Sirius pointed upwards and sat on the ground, leaning back to take in all of the sky he could manage. "It's me" He sounded pleased with himself that he found a star that was named after him.  
  
"Yes, that star is named Sirius" Harry gave a skeptical glance at the dark haired wizard now happily laying on the grass, in plain view of the schools windows. "What's this about?"  
  
"Nothing... I just never get to see you anymore" Sirius looked fondly at the confused boy "And I wanted to show you where you can find me" again he pointed to the star over head "I'm always going to be there" He didn't seem to care that he could easily be seen and sent to Azkaban again "If you ever have trouble contacting me, you can just come out here and look up"  
  
Harry looked down at the older wizard. What was he going on about? Harry would never have trouble contacting him, he may have trouble being open with him in letters that he sent in case they were intercepted, but he could always talk to him...  
  
"You're not planning anything dangerous are you?" Harry's stomach lruched at the thought of his godfather being taken away again, being locked up in the wizard prison, or even worse -- being killed.  
  
"No, of course not, I'm just showing you where you can find me" Harry finally let himself stop worrying and he laid next to his godfather and looked up at the star he was pointing to. "Its the brightest one, and it's part of the constellation Canis Major, which means 'great dog' or something like that" Sirius sat up and looked down at Harry "I think its time now"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its time... I have to go away now" A curtain that seemed to be undisturbed by the summer breeze cut Harry off from his new fatherly figure.  
  
"Sirius?" He lifted his hand against the thin sheet of material but felt nothing as it pulled away "Sirius!" He jumped to his feet and ran towards the curtain but it kept moving away "SIRIUS!" He grabbed at the material, but it stayed just out of his reach.  
  
"James?" A soft whisper echoed through the empty field and the curtain came to a dead stop, causing Harry to plummet through, tearing the fabric and falling into a room of continuous mist, skidding across the ground as if it were alive.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry's voice was muffled by the mist, but something just beyond his vision reacted and turned at the sound of his voice. Torn and bloody Sirius emerged from the mist, he looked different -- younger. He clutched something in his hand angrily, a single finger. Then he was broken into a million pieces and Harry fell to the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open to the sight of blurred ceiling. A dream. A simple dream. In yet he wished it wasn't, as the memory of what actually happened to his godfather simply a month ago flooded back to him. He sat up and tore his blanket off of him, standing next to his bed, scar tingling more from his own overwhelming sadness then Voldemorts emotions. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and descended the steps to the Dursleys kitchen. It was still early in the morning so non of his relatives were awake but something stirred in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Harry" A rather pale Remus sat at the table, coffee mug in hand and another coffee mug steaming beside him "Have a drink" The young wizard sat, grateful that the werewolf simply knew that he needed to talk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, still slightly tired and not really knowing how to start the conversation.  
  
"Sirius wouldn't want us to be brooding over him like we are" Lupin said suddenly laughing. "We should be happy for him, he's with James and Lily now" Harry still found it hard to hear and found himself glaring at Lupin, ready to say that he was wrong and that Sirius would coming walking in through those doors any minute.  
  
"No... you're right. He would want us to look up for him" They shared a moment of understanding silence as they sipped at their coffee.  
  
"Yes, he'll always be there for us to find" The two wizards sat, both deeply mourning but also comforted. "The brightest star in his own constellation" 


End file.
